


Harry Potter oneshot challenges

by fairywm (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fairywm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these are some of the ideas i have for Little of this, More of that, that i would love to see others perspective of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter oneshot challenges

The names at the end of some, are the ideas brought by others on ffn. If you would like to see your ideas or plotholes posted here just leave it in the comments.

 

_**Instead of having the cliche trunk (with the mansion inside) have one that conforms to any room or shapes into and apt.** _

**_Someone explains to Harry why you can’t be fit or learn a martial art in 2 months._ **

**_Hermione explains how Merlin attended Hogwarts 500 years after he died._ **

**_Go through the books and explain why they didn’t just use a spell (ex. Water at the world cup.)_ **

**_Someone questions how Peter survived the blasting curse that killed the muggles and had enough time to cut his finger, turn into a rat and disappear._ **

**_Harry (after the war) leads squibs on a revolt and they take over the Wizarding World. (Stolen from_ **   
**[On a Pale Horse](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10685852/1/On-a-Pale-Horse) by [Hyliian](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3305720/Hyliian) with her permission)**

**_Harry actually prepares for his trial. (Queens Law or Wizards Law?)*[sachaelle](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1522536/)_ **

**_Harry actually gets a date for the Yule Ball and pays close attention to her. Maybe Sally-Anne Perks when he finds her crying because her parents are pulling her from the school to be transferred elsewhere.* sachaelle_ **

**_Harry has a aha moment and tells Ron to piss off and comforts Hermione. (5th year because of Occlumency lessons he sees the similarities between Ron and Dudley)* idea by sachaelle_ **

**_One where Harry had made friends with Fleur and they wrote to each other, so when the girls and Molly treat her bad he steps up.* sachaelle_ **

**_Harry asks Hermione how she and Ron got out of the trapdoor in first year._ **

**_Hermione (or someone else) finds out that Sirius is not the first one to go to Azkaban without a trial._ **

**_Harry questions how everyone thinks they know what happened that night and how they knew what he looked like and about his scar._ **   
**_e.g. people shaking his hand when he went shopping as a child._ **

**_Hermione gets a heritage test.  
_ **

**_Harry finds out that Dumbledore has been stealing from him and the points out to the goblins that can’t be the first time as Dumbledore has been Headmaster for 41 years and if he was so inclined to steal than Harry couldn’t be the first._ **

**_the golden trio finds out that they are not the first to attempt to reunite the houses or_ ** **_**_get electronics to work in Hogwarts._**. _ **

**_Harry and Hermione find out that most muggle-borns don’t flounder when they leave the wizarding world because as long as they don’t do magic in front of muggle they can make a lot of money just by doing simple repairs with magic. Or have a cleaning service or many other jobs._ **

**_Remus finds out that he is not the first werewolf to attend Hogwarts._ **

**_Harry is the heir of Hogwarts and finds the wards in a complete mess from all the times that headmasters/mistresses have messed with them and discovers he is not the first heir to try and fix them._ **

**_Harry finds out that he and Tom are not the first to open the chamber of secrets._ **

**_Write a letter to the Knight Bus Company complaining about bed in a bus where the ride doesn’t last five minutes. Get a reply, write back… so forth._ **


End file.
